Culpable o Inocente
by Sury Asakura
Summary: Vengan a ver a nuestros queridos personajes de Shaman King, ser jusgados por estre trío de locas!!! xDDD / fic interactivo. Espero sus r/r!!!
1. 1° Juicio: Hao Asakura

.:~CULPABLE O INOCENTE~:.  
  
Transmición n° 1  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
-Konniachiwa, minna-san!!- una muchacha alta, con el cabello castaño largo, atado a una trenza que le llegaba a la cadera, y un par de ojos miel apareció en escenario por el lado izquierdo, sonriendo mucho- Soy Sury Asakura, y seré su anfitriona en este programa, Culpable o Inocente!!  
  
El escenario se alumbra, dejando ver lo que sería el magistrado de un juez, y detrás de este, con letras de Neón, CULPABLE O INOCENTE. Aparte del magistrado, también hay un montón de sillas, unas cuantos sillones y una gran caja de vidrio.  
  
-Bueno... este programa está basado en el de CNN, sólo que aquí se juzgarán a los personajes de Shaman King, ya sea una o varias veces, por distintas causas!!! ^^ no se muy bien que haré precisamente cuando se los termine de juzgar a todos T-T pero quién sabe, en una de esas cambiamos esto, o que se yo! ~^^~.  
  
-Yo creo que no tienes la más mínima idea de porqué hiciste esto -.- - un hada de distintos tonos de azul, del tamaño de un perro, y con unas garras grandísimas en las manos, aparece revoloteando alrededor de Sury, para sentarse en su hombro- después de todo, no creo que este programa dure más de uno o dos caps.  
  
-¬¬ oye Lya, el hecho de que estés triste porque mi manis no esté aquí para defenderte, porque está con gripe, no significa que debas criticar todo lo que hago!!-la agarra por el cuelo, y la mete a su inseparable cartera- bueno...normalmente, Lya sería quien presentara a los acusados, y todo eso.. ¬¬ pero tiene de momento tiene un carácter horrible, así que mejor se queda en la cartera...em...que me queda...ah, sí!! =P bueno, se supone que ustedes mandarán sus votos para saber si el personaje resulta culpable o inocente. Para empezar, en esta transmición trataremos a uno, y al finalizar, ustedes deben mandar sus r/r con sus votos, (y todo lo que quieran). En la transmición siguiente, se dirá si el personaje fue declarado inocente o culpable ~^^~  
  
-Porqué presiento que contigo todos saldrán inocentes?-la voz de Lya salió de la cartera, seguida de su cabeza.  
  
-Jjejeje.... ._.  
  
-U.ú como sea-sale completamente de la cartera, mientras Sury va a sentarse en el magistrado, colocándose una peluca de juez- luego de unos mensajes, Sury juzgará a un personaje acusado por asesinato, paranoia asesina, controlar a una de las escensias sagradas...-para, levantando la vista de la tarjetita- hey, Sury!! Yo también soy una escensia sagrada, la del agua!! Si él es acusado por eso, entonces, tú no deberías correr a sentencia por el mismo cargo!??  
  
-Eh???!!.. uh...esto...tacha eso, Lya!! mi tía no comprende que si están con nosotros es por su voluntad!!  
  
-Como digas...-agarrar una lapicera con dificultad entre sus garras, y lo tacha-haber...era..acusado por asesinato, paranoia asesina, por controlar todos los elementos y usarlos a su favor, y por ser endemoniadamente lindo...segura que tu tía no lo quiere, Sury!!??-volvió a preguntar.  
  
- Sólo fraternalmente!!  
  
-Ah...bueno, vallamos a las propagandas X3  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Aparece un Hao con una cajita- tienes problemas para encontrar a tu espíritu acompañante?, pues compra Espiryt Box's!!-la muestra al público, sonriendo encantadoramente- en esta cajita se encuentran 12 espíritus, sólo para ti!! Y lo mejor de todo, son reembolsables, y no tienen ningún asunto pendiente en este mundo! Si no los quieres, ellos pueden irse al más alla. Cómprenlos, no se arrepentirán!!  
  
~.~  
  
Se ve a Anna vestida (N/A: em...vieron en ese cap. donde contesta por teléfono, eso del paquete de promoción? =P no sabría describirla, pero así), en frente de un edificio, al lado de Fausto.  
  
-Bienvenidos a las Aguas Termales de Fumbary!! Aquí, pueden encontrar un montón de sugestiones para ustedes (N/A: alguien entendió lo que quise decir? xD). El doctos Fausto VIII, aquí presente, puede darles masajes extremadamente revitalizantes a sus huesos, o tratar algunas enfermedades que necesiten de aguas termales. También, si lo único que desean es tomar un relajante baños, recuerden que nuestro servicios son los mejores!!  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Volviendo al escenario, por una puerta del lado izquierdo del lugar, con mucho humo, sonido de trompetas, y todas esas tonterías, aparece la silueta de...HAO ASAKURA!! (empieza a sonar la canción Hao no Temen (N/A: se las recomiendo) la cual empieza a descender el volumen, al aparecer totalmente el muchacho), quién saluda encantadoramente hacia la cámara.  
  
-Hermanito!! Hola!!-Sury (vestida de juez con todo y peluca) saluda efusivamente desde el asiento de juez, zarandeando el mazo.  
  
-¬¬ Que no soy hermanito... nací antes que tú!!-dijo molestó el pelilargo.  
  
-Aja, y yo estoy pintada, eh?-exclamó enojada la hada, revoloteando alrededor de Hao.  
  
-Ah, hola Lya!- respondió sonriendo-no te había visto, jejeje ^^''  
  
-Me vas a decir que con estas linduras paso inadvertida!! *¬*- comentó, mirando maravillada sus garras-wiii!!! Por fin me crecieron totalmente, si!!!!-empezó a revolotear por todos lados.  
  
-Em...hermanito!!-volvió a saludar-te sentaría en ese lugarcito!?-preguntó, señalando la silla de acusado.  
  
-Hai...y que no soy tu hermanito!! - dijo, mientras se sentaba.  
  
-Bueno...haber...abogado!!-exclamó Lya, mientras que una puerta de la derecha se abría, mostrando a una mujer de 35 años, pelirroja, y de ojos café oscuros: Vanesa Ariki.  
  
-Hola Tía!-saludó contenta Sury (N/A: manis, espero que tu tía no quiera matarme ._. ... o pedir $ por sus servicios aquí XP).  
  
-Konnichiwa sobrinita!!!...y Hao ¬¬-terminó de decir, mirándolo molesta.  
  
-Ya, mujer ¬¬**** que tienes que defenderme-un silencio tenso se esparció por el lugar.  
  
-Em...comenzamos?-preguntó silenciosamente Lya. Silencio- jejeje...tomaré eso como un sí. Bueno, en todos los casos que hagamos, yo seré el fiscal, la Sra. Vanesa el abogado, Sury el juez y...bueno, el acusado cambia (N/A: espero no confundirme en los cargos X.x).  
  
-Hai-contestó temerosamente Sury, para luego golpear el mazo-abogado, a su puesto!!-agregó, con tono frío. El abogado se fue a su silla, aún lanzando miradas asesinas a quién debía defender..  
  
-Bueno...Sr. Hao Asakura, jura decir la verdad, y nada más que la verdad?- preguntó Lya acusadoramente, aunque haciendo graves esfuerzos por no reirse.  
  
-Lo juro-dijo, lanzando una mirada maliciosa.  
  
-Objeción!!-saltó la abogada-mírele el rostro, juez!!! Se nota a leguas que no dirá la verdad!!-dijo, señalando acusadoramente a Hao.  
  
-Em...tiíta..se supone que lo tienes que defender, no actuar de fiscal °.°''-dijo Sury.  
  
-Em..esto..no dije nada ~^^~'''-volvió a decir, sentándose.  
  
-Que familiares me gasto Uu...  
  
-Bueno Hao. Antes que nada, se le acusa por asesinato, por tener ideas paranoicas de dominación mundial, y por ser tremendamente guapo. Cómo se clasifica?  
  
-Inocente.  
  
-Si, como no-susurró la abogada.  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Sr. Hao-repitió Lya- tenemos pruebas de que usted ha matado a muchas personas. Si me permite Sr. Juez, llamaré a los afectados.  
  
-Puede llamarlos, fiscal-dijo fríamente Sury, aunque en realidad estaba más concentrada en su juego de Game Cube de Shaman King (N/A: ._. ya quisiera) como para entender verdaderamente lo que le había dicho su espíritu acompañante.  
  
-Bien..la audiencia llama a...-Lya lee la tarjetita-Lyserg Dhietel!!!- de las sillas del público sale un muchacho de cabello verde, el cual va y se sienta en la silla de "testigos" (N/A: xDDD muchas sillas)- Sr. Lyserg, es cierto que sus padres fueron asesinados por el Sr. Hao??  
  
-Totalmente ¡_¡ Hao, está me la pagas!!-amenazó, parándose en la mesa, y peligrando caer sobre un Hao que sonreía triunfante- vas a ver, Gay pelilargo y marica!!!  
  
-Cómo me llamaste niñata!!??-gritó Hao, perdiendo su compostura, y lanzándose a Lyserg.  
  
-¬¬...Seguridad!!!-al momento apareció Anna con sus dos demonios, los cuales separaron sin problemas a los muchachos.  
  
-Gracias Anna ~^^~- dijo Sury amablemente, parando su juego.  
  
-De nada, pero espero aumento de salario por esto ¬_¬*  
  
-Eh...esto.. °___|°| si, creo que si..  
  
Una ves vuelto todo en orden, el joven Lyserg procedió a explicar la trágica historia de sus padres. Al terminar...  
  
-BBBBUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ¡_¡ *shhhuuuu*- Sury se sonó la nariz- que triste!!! Conmovedor!!!!  
  
-Jujjujujujuju T-T- hace un esfuerzo por sostener un pañuelo entre sus garras- que dolor!!! Buaaaa....  
  
-wajaajajaja- la abogada ríe despiadadamente pensando que ahora Hao estaría perdido, pero como su risa parece llanto, todos piensan que se encuentra muy mal.  
  
-...-los ojos de Lyserg se encuentran tapados bajo su flequillo.  
  
-¬¬ veh...que sensibles que son. Uú no me quisieron ayudar, y tampoco dejaron que me marchara, se lo tenían merecido- dijo simplemente Hao, cruzándose de brazos. Todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando-qué?  
  
Luego de eso, le pidieron a Anna que trajera a otros testigos del más allá, pasando por simples shamanes, luego aliados, para terminar en algunos viejos parientes Asakura.  
  
-T-T no puedo creerlo hermanito, verdaderamente eres un asesino!!-Sury se echó a llorar.  
  
-Ya, ya hermana..errr...después de todo, ese era yo, si, antes-dijo él, muy nervioso al ver a Sury así (N/A: *¬* no te preocupes Haito, te disculpo todo)-después de todo, la mayoría de las muertes las ocasioné en vidas pasadas. Por las otras, no tengo anda que decir ._.  
  
-ASESINO!!-la abogada se levantó, señalándolo acusadoramente (y dejando su dedo a escasos centímetros de su nariz)- Y ASÍ TE DICES INOCENTE!!  
  
-Em...Sra. Ariki...el trabajo de acusar es el mío, el suyo es el de defenderlo-dijo asustada el hada.  
  
-¬¬ eso no me ayuda Lya-siseó Hao.  
  
-Bueno, bueno ~^^~ pasemos al siguiente cargo: Obceción paranoica de conquistación mundial. Bueno, llamen a los aliados de Hao!!  
  
Los demonios trajeron a bastantes personas, las cuales se sentaron en los sillones y, junto a Hao, comenzaron a relatar su ideal (N/A: @@ no me harán ponerlo, o si?). Al terminar:  
  
-...-Lya estaba echando silenciosas cataratas- Haito!! Cómo el resto de los shamanes pueden estar en contra tuya??? Tienes toda la razón!!  
  
-¬¬ Veh..-se da vuelta, enojada- no puedo creerlo..el echo de que no sea shaman no significa que tengamos que morir..  
  
-T.T hermanito...-de un momento a otro, saltó de su asiento y abrazó a Hao- nunca podrías ser culpable por eso!! Es un deseo por solemne!!! U.ú aunque te pediría que no mataras a la gente común, si no que les inculcaras tu punto de vista, tan noble ~; - ~; -terminó de decir, soltando cascaditas.  
  
Todo el elenco se la quedó mirando con una gota en la cabeza, menos su hada que también estaba llorando, y la abogada, que estaba muy ocupada rumiando.  
  
-Em...jeje, bye-volvió a saltar a su asiento, al darse cuenta del numerito que estaba armando-bueno, Lya..  
  
-Hai!! Todos a sus lugares, o si no!!...-amenazó a todos con sus garras, por lo cual los susodichos volvieron a sus lugares, corriendo despavoridos.- ahora...tercer acusación: lindura excesiva..eso es un cargo??  
  
-"No existe la sonrisa de un ángel sin la ira de Dios"-recitó la abogada, sacando un libro enorme.-según esto, si ^^  
  
-_- bueno...Fans!!- al instante, un sinfín de chicas locas aparecieron, rodeando a Hao.  
  
-O.o bueno...creo que en ese cargo si es culpable...-murmuró Sury, apareciendo al lado de la abogada y de el hada.  
  
-Aja!-exclamó la pelirroja triunfante-entonces es culpable!! Lo voy a demandar...  
  
-Em...no se puede-dijo el hada con una gota en la cabeza- la decisión final es del jurado.  
  
-Aja =P-afirmó contenta Sury-o sea, los que lean esto y me dejen r/r con sus votos para Hao. Que creen que es? Culpable o Inocente? Díganmelo en r/r, junto con todo lo que quieran!! ^^  
  
-Ciao!!-Lya volvió a revolotear por todo el estudio, en donde había un lío de fans peleando por un Hao que yacía mareado.  
  
~~~~~~FIN TRNASMISIÓN~~~~~~  
  
-espero que les haya gustado...a medida que crezca, tendrá mas gracia ^^''. Dejen r/r!!! 


	2. 2° Juicio: Anna Kyouyama

.:~CULPABLE O INOCENTE~:.  
  
Transmisión n° 2  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
-Ohayou!!!-entra Sury media despeinada al escenario, donde hay un Hao nervioso sentado en un sillón, una Lya molesta revoloteando por todo el lugar, y una abogada en la otra punta del lugar, contenta-vaya, hoy es el día de todos madrugan antes que yo? ^^'  
  
-Son las 11:30 de la mañana Sury ¬¬**-dijo molesta el hada- no es para nada temprano!!  
  
-O.O 11:30!!!!-mira su reloj- oops...le falta pila, se me trabó a las 5:00 ^^''''''''''  
  
-U.U-Hao suspira, y mira mal a su hermana- y los votos????!!!  
  
-Ya, hermanito, ya. A eso voy-entra a una puerta de la izquierda, y sale por una detrás del lugar del juez, toda vestida de uno-bueno...Antes que nada, bienvenidos a otra transmisión de Culpable o Inocente!!!-sonido de grillos- ._. bueno, ya entendí...en fin. La ves pasada le organizamos un juicio a mi hermanito, y el jurado ya ha decidido que Hao es...  
  
-Culpable!!-gritó la abogada parándose sobre su asiento.  
  
-¬¬*** INOCENTE!!-gritó Hao, parándose en el piso, con un puño en alto.  
  
-Ya..ya ^.|^|''-comentó, sonriendo nerviosa- el jurado ah sido bastante justo. Éstos son los votos:  
  
Asesinato: 5 votos--- Culpable | 5 votos--- Inocente  
  
Ideal: 2 votos ---- Culpable | 9 votos ---- Inocente  
  
Hermosura: 1 voto ---- Culpable | 10 votos ---- Inocente  
  
-O.O vaya.. si que fueron equitativos-el hada revolotea delante un panel gigante donde dice los resultados.  
  
-Aja..bueno...8 votos a Culpable, 24 a Inocente. Creo que la respuesta es clara.-golpea el mazo en el escritorio- Se dimite del cargo de Culpable al Sr. Hao Asakura!!. La sentencia se retira, al igual que todos los cargos. Sólo tendrá una semana de servicio comunitario por sus asesinatos ^^  
  
-Que??!-exclamó enojado el pelilargo  
  
-¬¬...agradece que no es más...¡_¡  
  
-_- está bien-se sienta.  
  
-NO PUEDE SER!!-la Sra. Ariki empieza a gritar, histérica- HAO TIENE QUE SER CULPABLE!!  
  
-.- Seguridad...-Anna y sus demonios aparecen y se llevan a la abogada.- bueno...luego de esta pausa, enjuiciaremos a una persona acusada de maltrato humano, de no colaborar con la comunidad, y de poseer un par de demonios para castigar cuando quiera...Sury!! quién hizo esta tarjeta!!??  
  
-O.O Eto.. juraría que vi a mi cuñado por ahí ^^'''  
  
-_______- Entonces habría que enjuiciarlo luego a él....bueno, comerciales!!  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
POR PROBLEMAS DE TRANSMISIÓN, LOS COMERCIALES HAN SIDO CANCELADOS. DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Volviendo al escenario, por una puerta del lado izquierda, con mucho humo, ruido de trompetas y todas esas tontería sale...Anna Kyouyama!!! (empieza a sonar Urami No Uta, la cual se va apagando mientras Anna sale del humo, hasta desaparecer).  
  
-Hola..esto..Anna ^^''-susurró Sury, tratando de esconderse en algún lugar por la mirada Calibre 18 que le dirigía Anna..  
  
-Espero que tengas algo bueno para decirme-siseó, sentándose en la silla de acusados.  
  
-Annita *¬*-dijo Hao, gateando. Al llegar donde Anna, ésta le dirigió semejante mirada que el pobre de Hao volvió a su sillón.-¡_¡ no me quiere..  
  
-Bueno Anna-dijo Lya, revoloteando a su alrededor- te presentaremos a tu abogada. La Sra. Vanesa Ariki!!  
  
Pero en su lugar, entró una muchacha con el cabello color negro, y unos ojos dorados amielados (N/A: osea, tirando a miel ^^).  
  
-Manis??!-preguntó Sury sorprendida  
  
-Hola x3-dijo, saludando  
  
-Y que haces aquí?-continuó, sorprendida.  
  
-Simple. Mi tía andaba algo...cabreada, por decirlo sutilmente, jejejeje.  
  
-O.O el juicio de Hao verdaderamente la traumó..  
  
-Y que lo digas -_-  
  
-Podemos seguir con este condenado juicio ¬¬**?-preguntó Anna enfurecida.  
  
-Claro, claro- susurró apresuramente Lourdes, mientras se sentaba en la silla de la abogada.  
  
-Bueno..-Lya tomó un papel- cómo te declaras ante los cargos que el.. "estado" a puesto contra ti: abuso humano, no coperar con la comunidad, y poseer un par de demonios para castiga a tus anchas?  
  
-Totalmente inocente-dijo, impasible.  
  
-Señoría-Lya se volteó a ver a Sury- tenemos testigos para atestiguar el primer cargo. Pueden pasar.  
  
-Permiso concedido-dijo Sury, aunque estaba dibujando en su libreta.  
  
-El fiscal llama a...Yoh Asakura, Horo Horo y Manta Oyamada!!!- los 3 susodichos salen del público y se sientas en las sillas de testigos, antes una mirada fulminante de Anna.  
  
-Y díganos, Sr. Asakura, es cierto que la Srita. Kyouyama abusa de trabajo para con usted?  
  
-Em-mirada nerviosa para Anna-si ;_;  
  
-Sr. Horo Horo?  
  
-TOTALMENTE!!!   
  
-Oyamada?  
  
-;________; Me hizo cocinar una cena 50 veces!!  
  
-Ve Señoría? La Srita. Anna si abusa de las personas de su alrededor.  
  
-Objeción Señoría!!-saltó Lourdes-permiso para hablar.  
  
-Permiso concedido-comentó, dejando su dibujo.  
  
-Anna-sensei quizá si abuse de las personas, y no se por parte del Sr. Manta Oyamada, pero si se que si hace entrenar mucho al joven Yoh Asakura, es por su propio bien. Por otro lado, creo que la acción de la Srita. Kyouyama es solidaria, pues a excepción de ella, la mayoría de las mujeres japonesas sólo se encargan de la casa. Creo que el cambio de papeles puede significar una mejora.-se calló.  
  
-Hum...no niego la condición actual de las mujeres en Japón, y tampoco desconozco el entrenamiento excesivo para con Yoh Asakura-lo saluda discretamente- pero hay que admitir que la Srita. Kyouyama no puede abusar en ese extremo de TODAS las personas con las cuales convive.  
  
-Se nota que no le cae muy bien Anna-susurró Hao a Lya.  
  
-Te oí hermanito ¬¬-gruñó- y no es que no me caiga bien; para empezar, debo ser imparcial, y para terminar, ando de muy mal humor!!   
  
-O.|O|...bueno.-sigue leyendo- segundo cargo: no cooperar con la comunidad (N/A: -___- estoy estudiando Educación Ética y Cívica. La comunidad serían todos los inquilinos y/o visitantes de la Pensión) cómo se declara?  
  
-Que yo tengo que hacer todo? ¬¬  
  
-No, pero tampoco nada- mirada desafiante entre Sury y Anna. Los mismos testigos del cargo anterior vinieron y testificaron.  
  
-Señoría..  
  
-Si, lo sé- sonrió- no estoy muy segura de qué decir, pero honestamente deberías darles unas vacaciones Anna , ejjejeee.  
  
-¬¬***************  
  
-O O...esto..como iba diciendo... próximo cargo!  
  
-Hai. Poseer demonios para castigar a su antojo. Cómo te declaras?  
  
-Yo no castigo con ellos ¬¬.  
  
-Es cierto Señoría- complementó Lourdes.  
  
-Si Sury-dijo Yoh- ^_^'' sólo una ves la vi usarlos. Usualmente sólo los utiliza para intimidar.  
  
-Si sigues abriendo la boca se te va a entrar una mosca- susurró Anna molesta.  
  
-X_X  
  
-Bueno...ya todos los cargos están dichos...-salta de la silla de juez al suelo, al lado de Lourdes y Lya- creo que esta transmisión se terminó ^^  
  
-Sugoi, excelente-dijo fríamente Anna- me estoy perdiendo mi programa preferido- se va del estudio. Todos quedan en silencio.  
  
-Creo...que esto se terminó, jejejeje ^^'. Manden sus votos!!! Y cualquier cosa más!!  
  
~~~~~~~FIN TRANSMISIÓN~~~~~~~ 


End file.
